Envy
by anonymous-ninja13
Summary: A drabble on Envy. What is his reasoning behind everything? That is, if he has any reasoning. Introspective looks into a homonculi's soul. Animeverse. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_Half the time, Envy wants to kill Ed._

_The other half, he wants to protect him._

Envy used to watch Ed and Al. Not trying to be a stalker, but just keeping an eye on what _that bastard_ made, what _that bastard _kept, loved, cherished. He hates them, hate their perfect little lives, with a _mom, _not a mother, hates that they get a father. Because Envy was here first, shouldn't that count for something? And he laughed when Hoenheim left. _Look little brothers, he doesn't love you, he abandoned you, just like he left me. _He still kept an eye on them afterward, though.

What Ed and Al don't know, is that the nice lady who worked at the bookshop, the old man who fed pidgeons, and the teenager who always harassed them for money are all Envy.

And when Ed gets into all this shit involving human transmutation, state alchemists, and philosophers stones, he laughs again. _Welcome to my world, little brother. _He is ordered to kill the Fullmetal Alchemist. He doesn't give a damn.

At least he's the one who gets to kill his little brother. It seems more…_fitting_, than having, lets say, Lust do it.

Just a drabble..  
May be continued if I get more than 4 reviews.  
Envy is one of my favorite characters, and I like trying to figure him out.

And remember, everytime you don't review...Mustang steals another one of Havoc's girlfriends.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Wow…5 reviews in 2 days!

MUCHAS GRACIAS FOR THE REVIEWS!*glomps*

Fortunately for you, I had this next chapter written up.

WARNING: It is a bit awkward, and I boosted the rating up to Teen. That said, it contains no lemons or anything of that kind. It contains extremely vague references, and this chapter is really only a bridge to the next one. But I think its rather decent and a pretty good drabble.

Right, that's about it.

Enjoy~

_Envy is not a virgin_

_You can't go 400 years without "doing it" at least once._

Envy has had his share of one night stands, where he and some random lady end up in her bed and he wakes up way before her(because homunculi don't actually _need_ sleep), shapeshifts, and escapes through the window. It doesn't happen all that often, because he isn't usually depressed enough to go into a bar and drink enough to make him drunk(and it takes an awful lot of liquor for that), but it does happen occasionally. Usually, they forget to use protection.

So he keeps an eye on the girl for a while, and sometimes it turns out they're going to have his kids.

Envy is a horrible dad, but at least he can say he never abandons _his _kids, which is more than his dad can say. He checks in, and the anonymous money, the present on their sixth birthday, and the random wave from a stranger can all be attributed to his doing. So can the mugging in the back alley, the kick into the puddle, the candy-snatching and name calling. The world is cruel, and his kids sure as hell aren't going to be unprepared.

I need 4 reviews to update

Everytime you don't review, Ed is forced to drink another glass of milk…


	3. Chapter 3

As promised, here's the next chapter-you guys review so fast that its hard for me to keep up.

Ah well, I'm not complaining :) *glomps(again)*

Just wondering, but how many of you noticed that Envy is both the bad guy and good guy in the last 2 chapters?

I'm trying to think of other stuff to do with Envy, beause this is my last pre-thought out chapter...And has been taking out my page breaks...sorry

Anyway, Enjoy~

!#$%^&*()*&^%$#!

_Sometimes, often for years, Envy leaves and goes off on his own.  
Dante and the rest of the homunculi(when they are created) don't care._

Over the 400 years of his life, Envy spent a lot of time shape-shifted. Not because he was ordered to, but simply because he enjoyed pretending to be human. He'd spend years, decades that way, becoming a _human being_ with a job, a house, sometimes a family. He'd have friends, aquaintances, sometimes even enemies.

It was his equivalent of playing "house".

He's been a lot of people, lived so many lives. Jessica, the girl who owned a bakery. Neil, a soldier in the Amestrian army. Alex, the little orphan adopted by a nice older couple. Jacob. Evan. Katrina. Wilson. Too many for him to remember, so many lives forgotten. And noone ever guessed that the sweet little girl, brave young man, cute kid, annoying subordinate was ever anything other than human.

Sometimes, he even forgets he's anything other than human, that there was any other life than the one he's livng. Until he gets a cut, and it heals instantly. Other times, he remembers everything, and laughs so hard inside, that these stupid little fragile _pawns_ could mistake him for one of them.

And he eventually goes back, leaving missing child signs and police inquiries in his wake.

!#$%^&*()&^%$#!

Ok, I need 4 reviews to update, as always :)

Everytime you don't review, Al is forced to give up another kitten. DON'T DO THIS TO HIM!


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!

I've had a ton of crap to do over the summer, and the worst writers block….

FYI, William was Envy's name while he was human.

Just so you know.

PAGEBREAKOFDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

_Envy is Hoenheims son._

_Therefore, he once knew alchemy._

Once upon a time, there was a little boy named William, who had pretty golden hair and a mother and a father. The little boy's father had an enormous library, and William was curious. He crept in one night and read the first book on the shelves, _A Beginners Guide to Alchemy_. To little five year old William, it seemed almost like magic. Forgetting it was forbidden for him to trespass in his fathers domain, he brought the book out to ask him how exactly alchemy worked.

Now, you must remember that _A Beginners Guide to Alchemy _was meant for ten year olds, and Will's father was shocked at his five year old son understanding nearly every word of the book. His father then proceeded to teach his prodigy son all about alchemy. William loved it.

Little William grew up, and became a remarkably accomplished alchemist at the age of seventeen. His parents couldn't have been prouder.

Unfortunately, one year later, William died of mercury poisoning.

And Envy, the first homunculi, was born.

OMGOMGOMGPAGEBREAK!

I'll admit, most of this is blatant speculation on my part.

But Envy was Hohopapas son, and all of his kids are super alchemy-genius-prodigies….so….


End file.
